


Soap's Journal

by lunaalturtle (WASTEDink), Pavuvu



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Crossover, Diary/Journal, Gen, Other, call of honor universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WASTEDink/pseuds/lunaalturtle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavuvu/pseuds/Pavuvu
Summary: A collection of journal entries from Soap's time at the Hound Pits Pub.Supplementary piece for Call of Honor.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Super duper huge thanks to Pavuvu for working with me and making these pages and phenomenal art!

 

When histories say “peace” they mean “dead.” No one ever brought peace.

MAKAROV KNOWS YURI.

Where do I even begin.

Mission was a  **fuckin failure** .  **Just like Ukraine. Just like the Caucasus and Afghanistan.** Makarov always one step ahead. He knew we were coming and we barely managed to escape before the S.O.B. blew the hotel, the church, and Kamarov sky-high.

Should’ve known something was off when Makarov looked right at me. Should’ve known when Kamarov didn’t pick up the radio.  **FAILURE** **INEXCUSABLE.**

Makarov  addressed us on the radio before it happened. First he talked to Price, said some shit in Russian I didn’t understand. Then he talked to Yuri.  **Addressed him by name. Called him “friend.”**

**THE BASTARDS KNEW EACH OTHER.**

Yuri  **knew** Makarov and hid it from us.  **Knew him personally.** **Traitor?** **Or something else?**

Can’t do shit about it now. It’s in Price’s hands, wherever he is. 

I’m not in Prague anymore. Not in Europe or even in my own world. Some kind of parallel Earth where everything is different. Different countries, different people, different year.

Eight days ago I fell from the church tower and was certain that I was a goner. Survived the fall itself, but banged up bad. Wound from Shepherd encounter reopened, ribs broken, most likely ruptured something. Internal bleeding probably. Don’t remember much except bits of the journey, the safehouse, Price screaming. So sure I was dead.  **Passed out in Prague, Czech Republic, 2016.**

**Woke up in Dunwall, Empire of the Isles, 1837.**

**_Impossible._ ** **Happened anyway.**

Don’t remember how I got here - I passed out in the safehouse and woke up in an alley in the middle of a quarantine zone. Wandered for a few hours and entered the first open building I could find, the Hound Pits Pub.  **Almost got shot.** Residents gave me a bath and some food instead.

The residents of the pub filled me in. I came at the best time - whole city’s gone to shit. Citizens dropping like flies from plague left and right for two years now, Empress died seven months ago and the heir is missing, and the current ruling body is incompetent and corrupt.  **Everything’s fucked.** People are rioting and starving and dying in the streets. Whole districts shut down, a third of the population dead. Law enforcement equivalent to gangs.  **Government doesn’t seem to care.**

Me? I wound up in the hands of a  conspiracy.

At least they all speak English.

They call themselves Loyalists. They say that their goal is to overthrow the current ruler (the Lord Regent), find the Empress’s missing daughter, and put her on the throne to restore the family line. Apparently she’s just a kid, but they’d rather take their chances with a child Empress than continue to rot under the Lord Regent. **I don’t blame ‘em.**

They’ve got a few notable names here from what I understand. The ringleader is Admiral Havelock. I’m told he had an impressive career in the Navy before something happened with the regent and it was cut short. Then there’s Overseer Martin, the conspiracy’s strategist and eyes and ears inside the Empire’s dominant religious faction. There’s Lord Pendleton, an aristocrat whose family has considerable influence in the political world and the world of nobility, from what I gather. Then there’s Corvo Attano.

Corvo’s an interesting one. Former bodyguard to the Empress and her daughter, I’m told he was framed for the Empress’s murder and the kidnapping of her daughter. He was imprisoned for sixth months, then was broken out by the Conspiracy. He serves as their assassin.

What happened to him and to the Empress and her daughter fucked with him big time. We share a room. It takes him forever to fall asleep and I hear him crying out at night. He’s quiet and jumpy. I don’t ask and I don’t plan to.

Then there’s others. Piero, the engineer and “natural philospher” (scientist???). Lydia, Wallace, and Cecelia, the servants. Callista, the...governess? Not quite sure what she’s here for.  **And now there’s me.**

Looks like I’m the  **FNG** all over again. And today, I got me a fresh  **FNJ.**

Took me eight days to realize I’d lost my journal. Eight bloody days. I lost a lot of stuff between passing out in Prague and waking up here, but that journal hit hard.  Lots of memories in that journal. Lost. But Corvo was kind enough to fetch me a new one. A  gift a friendship offering. I didn’t know how to express my appreciation so we just had a smoke together. He’s sitting on the bed in the attic now, writing in his own journal. 

Wonder what he’s thinking.

A lot’s happened since I came here but I’m not gonna get into it now.  **This whole situation’s giving me a fucking headache.**


	2. Part Two

**THE LOYALISTS**

ADMIRAL HAVELOCK:

  * Former Admiral, booted from Navy - reasons unclear
  * Conspiracy’s head
  * Military connections? Connections with the City Watch?
  * Bit of a hardass



*Likes it when I talk to him about the military. Doesn’t seem to like the Overseers.

OVERSEER MARTIN:

  * Member of Abbey of the Everyman - some kind of priest
  * Strategist
  * Connections in the religious faction
  * Doesn’t live at the Hound Pits - does his own thing
  * Fake. Don’t trust that cool front he puts on.



LORD PENDLETON

  * Nobleman? _(Ask Corvo)_
  * Contributions to Conspiracy unknown (money? support in government/politics?)
  * Constantly drinking - alcoholic? A problem



**GOALS OF THE CONSPIRACY**

  * Take down Lord Regent
  * Find heir + place her on the throne



Pretty straightforward. Knowing how conspiracies work,  isn’t gonna stay that way.

Lots of bullshit. Not a lot of time.

Martin goes back to the Abbey a day or two after I arrive, then gets caught and imprisoned. So much for being a master strategist. Havelock gets a letter a day before Corvo is sent on his first mission. Decides that it’s best to stay on schedule. Decides to send me with him.

That last bit surprised me. A few days before he was pointing a gun at my chest, and then suddenly he turned around and decided to send me on a high-priority mission with Corvo. Huge risk. Guess he decided it was worth a shot.

My goal: Retrieve Martin and bring him to safety.

Corvo’s goal:  Kill the High Overseer

The High Overseer was his first target. Thaddeus Campbell. Head of the Abbey, pretty much this world’s version of the Pope. Corvo knew him personally. Corrupt as all hell and in close ties with the Lord Regent. No reasoning with him - he had to die.

And it got messier. Turns out the relatives of one of the people here (Callista Curnow) is a captain in the City Watch. Captain Curnow was scheduled to meet the HO on the night of Corvo’s mission. HO had his own assassination planned: poison Curnow. Not sure how that would’ve worked, but he’s powerful enough to have gotten away with it.

**Night of the mission - first night outside of the Hound Pits Pub**

**The city was dead.** We went out at night, in the rain. Abandoned buildings, guards disposing of bodies. No sign of life anywhere.  Plague hit the district hard. 

Dunwall reminds me of England. Hit a little too close to home.

Corvo made us detour and break into some old lady’s house. She was senile, blind as a bat.  _ Weird. _ I don’t know what it was but something about her felt  **wrong.** Wasted time taking care of some thugs for her. Corvo wouldn’t tell me why we came to her house in the first place, until Granny gave us what he wanted.

He called them “runes.” Weird artifacts made of bone and held together with scrap metal and wire. Had a weird symbol painted on the front that matched the tattoo on Corvo’s hand. One was a reward for taking care of gang members that harassed her. The other she let us take from some kind of weird shrine. He didn’t tell me how he knew they were there or why he wanted them so bad.

Then he showed me that his tattoo isn’t a tattoo.

We were stuck on a ledge with nowhere to climb to or jump to except back the way we came. He made me hold his hand, then his tattoo started glowing. Then we teleported.

Never felt so sick in my life. Felt like my guts were trying to crawl out my ears. Everything felt wrong, weightless and heavy, still and unbearably fast. It took forever and it took no time at all. When it was over I was almost throwing up on the next roof over.

He called it a  **Mark** . A gift from the Outsider, some kind of God that these people fear and revile as a demon. It gave him powers, let him do things like teleport and see through walls. He needed runes to strengthen his powers. Like the ones he took from Granny.   
  


 

~~ I don’t know what kind of fucked up world I’ve been dropped into. Magic is real here. Gods communicate with people and people can teleport and see through walls. Corvo can  _ feel _ life around him. Don’t know what this means for home. Is magic real there or are the laws of this universe so much more different? Is that magic what brought me here ~~

**_It’s fucked._** **Wouldn’t have believed it if I didn’t see it happen myself.**

  
  


He used that Mark all night. Never got used to it, don’t think I will.

Mission didn’t go as planned. Still a success.

Martin rescued himself. We freed him, and he found his own way back to Samuel. Insisted on it. I went with Corvo to the Abbey. I killed the High Overseer, secured Curnow, and we escaped the Abbey under lockdown and made it to Samuel in one piece. Spent the return trip freezing, rained on and tired with Martin sleeping on the bottom of the boat.

  
  


Corvo explained everything about his Mark the next morning. Let me take a close look at it. Makes me feel weird now.  Unnatural. Explained that the Mark was a kind of key that let him access powers. Said that “everyone has power within them.” 

Wonder how that works in my case.

Next few days went by with little upset. Loyalists at work trying to find Emily’s location. I spend my time talking to Corvo or watching Piero work in his workshop.

Piero’s a strange one. Has a weird way of talking, like he’s thinking over every word. He’s brilliant with machines and medicine, but not so much with people. Awkward, but nice. Always working on something, but refuses to tell me what. Says it’s “not ready.” Wonder why he doesn’t sell that thing for scraps. We’re living on rations and can barely afford oil.

  
  


Oil - these people do have electricity, but it’s powered with whale oil. No one really explained to me what it was, had to read a book to get an idea. Oil is harvested from the blubber of whales, then processed and used to power all kinds of technology. From lights to weaponry. The Empire depends on it - no oil means no electricity.  **No whales means everyone gets stuck in the Stone Age.**

Haven’t these people heard of coal?

  
  


Took me until a few days after the mission to find out my journal was missing. Then I lost my temper and shouted at Piero. Still feel like shit over it, but he’s probably forgotten by now. Tried to sulk, but Corvo caught me and gave me this journal. Said he got it from one of the servants, Cecelia. 

She had her name written in the front. Cecelia Curnow? Related to Callista and her uncle? Remember to ask.

 

Nothing to do but eat, sleep, and write in this FNJ. No courses to run.  ~~ Could probably ask Corvo for lessons in swordfighting ~~ Nothing to do but wait. Wait for our next mission. Wait for the Conspiracy’s next step.

All this waiting’s gonna drive me crazy.

CORVO ATTANO

  * Former Lord Protector - bodyguard. Framed for murder and kidnapping. Imprisoned six months, then escaped with Loyalist aid.
  * Role in the conspiracy: assassin. Free blade.
  * Quiet around the others. Seems to be uncomfortable with the Big Three.
  * Best swordfighter in the known world.
  * Only foreigner in the Hound Pits. Something we have in common, in more ways than one.
  * **Marked by the Outsider.** Uses magic. Cultist?



Kills targets in exchange for safety and future restoration of honor and title. Doesn’t have much of a choice in a matter.  _ He’s being used. _ Something tells me he  _ knows _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Again, super huge thanks to Pavuvu for making the pages! Everything looks amazing!
> 
> This is going to turn into a series of sorts where whatever Soap observes in Dunwall, he writes in his new journal. We're looking forward to creating more entries!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
